Just One Little Push
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: A girl who has a gift to help people.  she has to help rin. OC but hopefuly not a mary sue. first story. Time in manga: when haru smashes up the classroom.
1. Gift or Curse

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister who you don't hear about until later chapters. It's from Petal's point of view but the story doesn't tell you that and Tooru calls her Jaku-chan. Petal refers to Haru as Souma.

**Gift or Curse**

I am no ordinary girl; from when I was little I could always see things that were happening to other people, people that needed help. I have the gift to help people but sometimes I find myself questioning whether this is a gift or curse.

It was normal for me to see a girl falling out a window even though that girl was far away. As usual I had to find out who that was. If I concentrate hard enough I can see more of this girl, who is she? Wait she is chatting to someone, who is he; he looks familiar, black and white hair. That boy goes to my school, oh I know he's called Souma, and he's in the year below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go to school even though I don't attend much because I have to find out who that girl is and he seems pretty close to her. It's finally break, let me see if I can find him, what class was he in again. I finally find him but what is he doing he's smashing up the classroom, I wonder if now's a good time to talk to him. I go sit on the window and watch him; he pauses and looks up at me.

"Why are you watching me?" He questions. I nearly fall out the window because the shock at how calm he sounds when there is so much anger in his eyes and he is literally tearing apart the classroom.

"Err, d…do you know a girl? I stutter, he looks at me expectantly so I continue, explaining what the girl looks like. "And she has long hair"

"Rin" he whispers, he grabs me "why do you want to know about her?" He furiously asks a lot louder and I feel myself falling and then pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasp and sit up, I'm in a bed, and oh it's the infirmary. "Jaku-chan!" Tooru was sitting by my bed. I smile at her then get up and walk out the room. "Where are you going?" I hear her saying but I have no time to chat while I was out of it, I saw that girl Rin in a hospital. I have to find Souma and ask where the hospital is. I wonder if it's a good idea, if I don't mention the girl it'll be fine, right? Well I have to do something and he is the closest to her that I know of.

School's finished and he has gone home so it looks like I have to go to his house, is that rude, I'm desperate; I know, I can say I passed by accidentally. Wow the Souma are rich, look they have a compound with bare houses and there is a really big one in the centre, you can see it over the other houses. I wonder if I'm aloud in oh well I'm here. I can't find his house anywhere I only found the compound because I pass it everyday on the way home from school. Yer I used the common sense that I had and figure out that Souma lives in a place where it says Souma on the outside. I sit down on some steps because I'm totally lost, go me. "I just want to find them".

"Who do you want to find?" I look up and guess who I see, no other then Souma himself. I fall off the step. "It's me isn't it, that why your sitting on my doorstep." I'm sitting on his doorstep, wait he left ages before me and I got here before him. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you out the window my hand just slipped."

Thinking quickly I say "Well because of that I have to go to hospital but it's a particular one, the only one I trust but I don't know where it is" why wouldn't I know where a hospital is if I go to it all the time. "Erm, I normally sleep on the way there and the way back so… and I always go by car so can you tell me where it is?"

"My sense of direction is terrible, I even got lost on the way home" now how am I supposed to get to this girl? There is no point staying here while he gets suspicious.

"Oh wait I remember where it is, I must go now" all of that for nothing I think as I walk off. Arhh I'm lost again.

**End Note: **It is kind of slower then I imagined it and I know it's a bit short for a chapter but I think this is a good place to end the chapter next chapter **Where Is She?** This is Petal looking for Rin, there should be more of the Souma characters in this and will Petal find Rin? Please review and tell me if you like. My friend read it as well, so I hope that the spelling and grammar is okay. I know it has an OC but I hope that she is not a Mary Sue.


	2. Where is she?

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister who might hear about in this chapter if not this, then the next. The other Souma come in, in this chapter, while Petal has a long search for that girl by the name of Rin.

**Where Is She?**

How am I going to find this girl now? Where is she? Souma doesn't know or isn't telling. There's two Souma's in my class, I wonder if they know any thing. I can't ask the prince because his fan club will be after my blood, but Tooru talks to him so if I talk to her while she is with him then. Or I can talk to the other Souma but he gets angry a lot so I don't know.

In the end I end up talking to Prince Souma because it's so easy to talk to Tooru, she is just so sweet and when I mention Prince Souma, she took me straight to him, well it wasn't straight away, and I had to wait after school with her for him to finish Student Council duties or something like that. "Honda-san you waited, that was very nice of you." He said as he walked towards us.

"Jaku-chan wanted to talk to you" she said cheerfully and skipped off. I expected her to stay and was shocked.

"What was it you wanted erm Jaku-san" I became very embarrassed because I hadn't planned what I was going to say to him, should I tell him about the girl or ask him about the hospital. I realised he was waiting patiently for me to answer.

"Well there is a girl in hospital, her name isRinsocan you take me there, please" I said nervously but shocked I wasn't shaking.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the name, could you say it again," he said even more politely then before.

"Rin" I whispered as quietly as I could, but it was still loud enough for him to hear for he eyes widened in shock.

"Rin" he said, "how do you know about her?" I should have just asked where the hospital was.

"I just want to go visit her" I said desperately.

"Okay I'll take you but…"

"You know where she is?" I cut in excitedly. "Well then let's go" we went to the hospital and to the room where Rin was, it looked like he had been here before. I wanted to ask question but I had a feeling he thought I knew Rin so I kept my mouth shut.

"Why did Haru push you out the window" he suddenly ask when we were standing in the lift.

"Haru" I repeated who the hell was that. Wait, is he talking about Souma, "Because Rin was pushed out the window, I mean…"

"How do you know about that?" we had stopped in the hallway. Why did I just keep digging myself into bigger holes, I should have never mentioned Rin and come to the hospital by myself.

"I meant to say that I mentioned Rin and he pushed me out the window, plus it was an accident" that didn't really sound like what I said before.

"Okay" he kept on walking. We came to Rin's room. He didn't enquire. "She ran away" he said as we looked into the empty room. This was so frustrating was I ever going to find this girl. "I'm going home we are unlikely to find her" his voice cut into my thoughts. We left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now holiday so I will have to spend it looking for her. Souma and I left the hospital a few days ago. If I concentrate I can see her. I've been doing that for days now and I can't see her. Am I really supposed to help this girl? Wait I see her, she's leaving a house of some girl. They are talking but she seem like she doesn't want to be there. Is she better now then? Should I go to the other girl's house? I don't know where it is. If I begin to walk, as long as I go forward I should get to her, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she is, I run, I have finally found her. "Rin!" as I call out she turns around and looks at me with disdain.

"How do you know my name?" she said harshly and to the point.

"M... my si… sister" I stutter.

"Your sister?" She replies.

"Yer she goes to your school, her name is Jakumoto Yoruko" I say but I don't actually think that my sister goes to her school.

"What would your sister want with me?" she says as if she knows my sister. If she goes to the same school as my sister then I could have just asked my sister. That is so annoying. Wow my lie was actually the truth.

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

"Why?"

"You haven't been going to school my sister was worried and she is grounded and I saw you so…" I am just rambling.

"Well I don't think you should nose into my business!" she walked off.

I cussed, what can I do now? I found her and lost her within ten minutes.

I asked my sister about Rin but she told me to forget about the girl so we just done the things we normally done in the summer. But I couldn't forget about Rin, I kept telling myself that when I saw Rin she seemed okay so she should be okay for another few weeks, right. But it was my task to protect Rin I wasn't having visions of other unfortunate people, which meant that Rin still needed my help. This was a bit worrying because if Rin was hurting inside or she walked into her doom and I was too stupid to help her. If something happened to Rin it would be my entire fault.

The holidays went too quick for all my worrying I still hadn't thought of how I could help. It had been hot and we had gone to the beach a lot and we even went to some hot springs (I've never been before). This is why I feel so guilty; I've been having fun while the person I should be helping is suffering.

**End Note: **I just realised that Rin doesn't like hospitals so my story had kind of changed a bit. Next chapter **Finally Accepting Help **Petal goes to visit Rin in hospital. Rin is finally accepting help but not much, is Petal able to actually do something for Rin? The end was a rant of Petal's thoughts; I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted to show that the holidays have passed, Petal is worried but not seen Rin all the holidays and Rin goes to the same school as Petal's sister. That was for the people who didn't understand the ending.

I would like to say thanks to the reviewer **RinHaru4ever** they gave me the push to upload the next chapter even though I wasn't going upload until next week. I've become more addicted to this site now that I have an account and my mum considering banning me from it for six weeks, how sad! I will upload next chapter at beggining of next week.


	3. Finally Accepting Help

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. Rin has returned to the hospital. Petal fails to get her trust but gets the trust of no other then the Prince.

**Finally Accepting Help**

I walked down the corridor, school had finished so everyone had gone. "I wonder where Rin is." I said exasperated.

"She's gone back to the hospital, yer she's finally accepting help, I'll take you to see her" It was Yuki. It seems like he had just finish some student council stuff. "Want me to take you there, although she may…"

"She's gone back to hospital" I choked out. That means she got sick after I saw her and went back to hospital, it was all, my fault. I turned round so Prince Souma couldn't see my tears. This was the first person I failed to help. But "it's not too late" I can still help her.

"What's not too late... Are you crying?" the prince said in his uniquely polite way.

I quickly wiped the tears away. "No, I'm not, why would I?" I started walking to the exit. "Come on, we should get there quickly" I hope she's fine. The prince came in his unquestioning way.

"Why do you bring one annoying person to another" Rin said as soon as we walked in the room. I looked at the Prince questionably.

"It's because they care about you" he said politely, but not as politely as usual.

"Go away, I don't want you nosing into my business, or your sister" it was directed at me this time. Why did I not see this coming, she wasn't happy to see me last time why would she be happy to see me this time?

"Your right, I'll go now" I walked out of the room, Prince Souma walked out after me.

"She's not always like that, she can be nice some of the time" he said back in his very polite tone. "How do you know Rin anyway? Your sister…" he said expecting me to talk.

"My sister goes to the same school as her" what else to say I couldn't say I saw her falling out the window.

"You said she was pushed out the window" I fell over anime-styli, I forgot about that slip up.

"I never…"

"She's in hospital because she fell out the window"

"Is she?" I asked trying to sound surprised but failed miserably.

"You know something" I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't think up anymore lies so I hugged him and cried my little heart out.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying because I saw her fall out the window, I have to help her because…" I looked at him; could I trust him with my secret would he think I'm weird. His eyes were wide in shock. He was in shock already. I can't tell him. I ran home, I couldn't face him, I couldn't help Rin, I was useless.

"What's wrong with you" Yoruko said as she glanced at me before looking back at the television. Although it seemed like she was focusing all her attention on the television, it was not the case. I knew I couldn't say I'm fine and walked to our room because she would just come and make sure she found out.

"I tried to tell this guy about my 'gift' but…"

"Pet-chan, it's okay, I accepted you, it's enough."

"But I can't help her" I wailed. I didn't mean to wail.

"Who do have to help? You never told me you got someone new." She asked slight annoyance in her voice.

"Rin" was all I managed to say.

"Don't be upset, Rin is hard to help she doesn't want any help, don't feel sad. She will get through whatever. She always has"

"But she's been in hospital. Twice!"

Yoruko looked a little shocked. "What happened to her" she asked.

"She was pushed out the window."

"By who?"

"I don't know, some girl"

"I'll think about it tonight, go to bed, meet me after school and I will definitely have a plan to tell you" she said surely. I went to bed. I wasn't really easy about it but I couldn't do anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school the Prince kept giving me weird looks and so did his cousin and Tooru too. "Tooru-kun" I called to her. She wasn't her normal self, she made an excuse and left. Did they all think of me a as freak?

**End Note:** This story has really turned out differently. Yuki is shocked because she hugged him and he didn't turn into a rat. Only him, Tooru and Kyou know about it because Yuki told Tooru and Kyou over heard. Next chapter **Brilliant Plan** Yoruko reveals the plan she came up with and the two sisters' put it into action. Now I'll have to think up what that plan is!

Thanks to **RinHaru4ever** for her reviews, they have inspired me to keep writing.


	4. Brilliant Plan

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. Petal's sister has come to the rescue with her great plan, but what is it? Will Petal find out about the curse or will Kyou, Tooru and Yuki just stay quiet.

**Brilliant Plan**

I considered walking out of school because I wanted to hear Yoruko's brilliant plan. I doubted she had one but I could dream couldn't I. Then I realised that I couldn't see her until after school anyways. So I stayed in school like a good little girl. In class I done lots of work so I didn't have to see their freaked out face and at the end of the day, I skipped out of school as fast as I could and didn't slow down till I was far away.

I walked up to the park that we always met in. Yoruko wasn't there yet so I went to sit on the swings. I was there for about half an hour before she turned up. "Come on" she said grinning. I grinned as well. She had come up with a plan. "We're going to go to the Souma compound"

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but we're going to get something important, but remember there are going to be many maids, we don't want to be seen by anyone."

We walked towards the Souma estate and crept inside, well we walked inside, but we done it sneakily. Yoruko pointed to the big building in the middle. "That's the main house, that's where we want to go and that's where the most maids and people are going to be so we've got to be quiet" as we got closer I realised that this was the place where she was pushed from. "Okay, does this place look familiar to you?" she asked expectantly.

"You see that window" I pointed to a window "She was pushed from there"

"I knew it" she said more to herself then to me.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Oh no… nothing" she said as she walked off ahead. For some reason I got this feeling of dread, there was this heavy feeling of sadness hanging in the air. "Come on" Yoruko called impatiently to me as she climbed through a low window. I climbed through too and we were in a dark room painted in all black.

"Where are we" I asked.

"Not where we need to be" she replied quickly. "Stay here, I don't think people come in here that often." She left me in the room and I looked around it. It had a depressing feel to it, as if someone was stuck in here. I suddenly saw a little boy sitting in the corner, knees to his chest. It was the Prince, younger, the door opened and closed very quickly behind me and I saw a little boy with black and white hair, Souma, go over to the boy huddled in the corner. There was a girl too, her hair was long, it was Rin she didn't talk to the boys she just sat stiffly near the door.

I don't know how long I had been in the room watching the young children, but my sister came in and they disappeared. I looked at my sister stunned. "What is it" She asked. I told her that I saw a Rin when she was younger sitting in the room, I didn't tell her about the other two because it felt like this was Yuki's secret, he had looked so sad.

"What was she doing?" Yoruko asked.

"Sitting by the door" I said.

She thought about what I said for a second then motioned for me to come with her. I followed her out the room and we walked down the hallway and up the stairs. We managed to pass some maid without being seen but then we walked into a girl. At first glance she seemed to be a boy but I knew she was a girl from when I saw her push Rin out the window.

"What are you doing here, follow me." We followed the girl into a room. She had this aura around her it was so suffocating I couldn't stand properly, I just wanted to cry. In the room I fell to the floor.

"Pet-chan, what's wrong, you okay?" Yoruko voice was worried; I don't think part of her plan was to meet this person with such an overpowering aura.

"I am head of this family, why are you two outsiders wondering around my compound." Her voice was sickly sweet but it had anger and resentment in it. We didn't say anything, I couldn't and Yoruko was trying o see what was wrong with me. "Do not ignore me" She said nearly in a shout, the voice became so intense that I passed out, tears streaming down my face.

**End Note:** So the sister's sneaked into the Souma main house. How is Akito going to react to a fainted girl before her? Next chapter **He Must Be Obeyed. **What does Akito want with the sisters and will they be able to get away from her?


	5. He Must Be Obeyed

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. The sister's have been caught snooping, what is Akito going to do?

**He Must Be Obeyed**

I woke up somewhere different; a man came over to me. "You're awake" he said, "Akito-san said that you must talk to him when you wake up, he must be obeyed, but I would like to know what you were doing here in the first place?" He talked quite calmly. I looked up at the man; I wanted to see what kind of person he was. It looked like he had suffered a great loss.

"He, who's Akito, where's my sister? What am I doing here?" I asked I was so confused what happened. I was afraid to say something to upset him because he looked so fragile.

"Your sister is fine and waiting for your return, Akito is the head of our family and will not be disobeyed, so can you tell me why you were here before I take you back to him."

"What about the girl who said she was head" I couldn't think straight, that was the only thing I could say, I really didn't know why Yoruko wanted us to come here.

"Why do you say that Souma Akito-san is a girl?" he asked, it looked like he was picking his word carefully.

"…" Did this mean they were trying to cover up her gender? "She lo… I mean he looked girly, I mean no he didn't I just assumed. I wasn't really thinking." He didn't pursue he just told me to follow him. We walked pass the room painted in black and passed the Prince.

"What are you doing here?" he said to me in shock and a bit of fear that was hard to see, but I saw it.

"Yuki, what brings you here, I'm just taking this girl to see Akito-san" the man said.

"I came to see my mum" Prince Souma said, although he seemed as if that was the thing he least wanted to do. "She can not go to see Akito-san"

"That's a rare thing, and you know as much as I that we must follow Akito-san Order's"

"She's not here" said a maid that seemed like she had been listening to the whole conversation. "You can wait, she won't be long"

"That's fine give this to her" he handed over a form from school. Then he began to leave. "We may have to obey Akito-san but she doesn't" he looked at me. "Jakumoto-san you can go home"

"What about my sister" I said, I really meant my sister and I need to get something from here but I couldn't really tell them I was stealing from them.

The Prince looked scared for a second. "Where is she" he said to the man.

"In that room" he gestured to the room painted in black. I expected the Prince to just go over and get my sister but he didn't move. He must be scared of that place I thought as I remember seeing him in the corner of that room. I ran over to the room and got my sister we left the man.

As soon as we got out the main house, Yoruko exclaimed "Are you alright?" and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm fine" I gasp. "Well if you don't squeeze me too tight I will be."

"Are you alright" I asked the Prince. He was shaking.

"Huh" he said.

"Nothing" I replied, I was probably touching on a sensitive subject.

Outside the Souma compound we split companies with Prince Souma.

"You know that we have to go back don't you." I dropped Anime-styli. I really didn't want to go back to that depressing place. "Maybe we should go at night" was she implying we go tonight. "That should minimise the chances of us getting caught"

"Are you implying we go tonight and what is it you want us to get?"

"I wanted to take you to the place where she was pushed because that is where…"

"Souma" I said as the boy with black and white hair passed us. Wow it took him long to get here.

"Yo" he said. "What are you doing around here?"

"Nothing" I said. "We were looking for you."

"Why" he asked. He was looking at us suspiciously.

What should I say, we weren't really looking for him, but I can't tell him we came to snoop. But all we want to do is to help Rin, that's it! I will ask about Rin. "How's Rin?" I asked. He suddenly became really angry. Oh shit I thought.

**End Note:** Petal shouldn't' have mention Rin, what is Haru going to do? Next chapter **A Talk With Yuki. **There are not that many chapters left hopefully. This story wasn't that long in the first place. It's really tiring to write. Oh year, I just realised that Petal has the habit to just cut into to people, it's like she isn't really listening to them. My friend said that Haru isn't the suspicious type but I think he can get a bit suspicious, it's not like he doesn't have reason to be, well that's what it think.


	6. A Talk With Yuki

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. Petal has now upset Haru by mentioning Rin. Can she calm him down? What was her task in the first place, she realises it was different to what she thought.

**A Talk With Yuki**

"Run" I cried to Yoruko "No time to explain" we ran for it, I really couldn't face an angry Souma; I didn't think my nerves would take it.

"What was that all about?" Yoruko panted from behind me.

"Soz" I replied, "I just couldn't take his anger at the moment, do you really mean for us to go back to the main house?"

"Yes, of course, we have to get…"

"I just really have to talk to Yuki" I said solemnly, Yuki had been a big help, he brought me to Rin and he was in the memory with her and he had just saved us from Souma Akito, but the way he had been before so deep in thought to realise that we were there, then just left us when we exited the compound. Was he still dwelling on what I was trying to tell him? No one just walking by could have seen her fall out the window.

"Yuki? That guy who escorted us out?" Yoruko asked curiously. "Why do you have to talk to him?"

"I think he would be helpful" I said slowly. But that was not what I really thought, was it? I just wanted to know if he accepted me, I had to make him listen to the whole story. I was just making plans when Yoruko cut into my thoughts.

"He's the one you attempted to tell, isn't it." Yoruko sighed

I turned away from her; I couldn't bear to look at her face. "Let's go home" we walked home, Yoruko had some inscrutable look on her face but I barely noticed because I was too busy planning what I was going to do tomorrow. I was determined to talk to Yuki. He needed to know, he needed to accept. I needed him to accept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited for him for he had council duties. As he came into the entrance to put his dirty shoes on I rushed over. "Can I talk to you? There's something I need to tell you"

"Yes" he said politely.

Yes I thought, now how am I going to explain. I really needed to sit down. "Err, can we go to my house, or your house, or to the park, or…"

"I think it would be fine if you came to my house" said Yuki in his polite tone that I had become fond of. We walked to his house; it was a really nice walk, as we had to go through a slightly wooded area. "I live with my cousins Souma Kyou and Souma Shigure and also Honda Tooru"

"Huh" I said coming out of my daydream, it had been so nice to walk beside him, with his presence, although sad, it was also kind of comforting.

"Yer, erm Shigure is okay really but he can act a bit perverted at times."

"Okay" I said as reach the front door. We went into the kitchen and Yuki offered me a drink, it looked like no one was in.

We went and sat in the front room at the low table, Yuki laid out two cups and a tea pot, he began to pour. Now was the time for me to spill my guts. I sipped at my tea trying to think of how to put my err 'gift'. Yuki was drinking also and he had a confused expression on his face as if he was trying to remember something that had happened recently but now was unsure if it had actually happened.

"You know Rin?" I asked cautiously.

Yuki broke out if his thoughts. "Yes" he said slowly. "Was it her you wanted to talk about?"

"A bit about her, you see, I have this gift and I see things happen to people and I have to help them. That is why I saw Rin fall out the window." That was easier to explain than I thought, it was actually quite simple, but now was the time to see how Yuki would react would he believe me or would he think I was snooping like we were yesterday and I was just trying to cover it up.

Yuki thought for a moment and said "What were you doing at the main house yesterday and what did Akito-san want with you?"

Well he obviously wanted to know why we were there, it's not like a lot of outsiders went in there, Akito had made that clear "I don't know what Akito had wanted with us, but we were looking for Haru because he is close to Rin and we thought he might know something but we ended up in the wrong place and Akito saw us and I fainted and Hatori came and then we did meet Haru but he got angry" I finished there because I was just rambling on, did Yuki even know what I was talking about?

"I see, Rin is not one who would accept help easily, how is it that you have to help her"

"I don't know" I never thought about that I just supposed that I had to, I didn't suppose anything.

"I want to help you" he sounded like he had a double meaning like he was keeping watch over me or something, but I didn't think of that I just thought, yay, prince Souma is helping me.

"Thank you so much" I replied

"It's nothing" he replied smiling sweetly.

"What's nothing" came an irritated voice from the hallway.

"Your nothing, you stupid cat" Yuki tone had just gone rude, you could hear the loathing in his voice, or was it something different, like bitterness.

"I will have to excuse myself now because my sister will be wondering where I am" I felt like I was intruding.

Yuki walked me to the door. "It was a pleasure having your company"

"Why the hell was she here" was what I heard as I walked away from the house. Didn't the rash Souma have any tact or could he at least keep his voice down.

**End Note:** Yuki is thinking about the hug and if it really happened or not. Petal can't read minds but she is good at guessing people's train of thoughts. I wanted to write more but I'm not quite sure what I am going to put next. I know how it ends. Haru and Rin get together and I have kind of written the epilogue and I have a sequel as well. Soz for no Rin or Haru in this chapter or the last chapter, it's like I completely went of task. Next chapter **The Party**, Petal invites everyone to party so she can play match maker with Rin and Haru.


	7. The Party

**Just one little push**

**Summary: **Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. Petal has now got Yuki helping her. Time for Rin and Haru to get together, I think so. Hopefully this is the last chapter before the epilogue.

**The Party**

I was so happy to get Yuki on side and it was nearly Christmas.

I walked down the street; Tooru had invited me to come with her and others so I was going to meet them. "Jaku-chan" cried out Tooru with excitement, I turned around and saw her and her friends Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki but there was also Yuki and the Haru and the angry Souma and some small boy.

I smiled "Hello Tooru-kun, Uo-san, Hana-san" I gave them all hugs; I turned to the Soumas who were hanging back a little.

The little boy bounced forward "I'm Souma Momiji" he exclaimed he was even more excitable than Tooru. "That's Yuki, Kyou and Haru" he pointed to the others in tern.

"I already know them, a little, although I don't believe I have talked to Kyou-san"

"Don't call me that" he exclaimed. I looked shocked. "It makes me sound old" he said and looked away.

"I'm sorry; I'll call you Kyou-kun then" I said startled.

"Show we go?" Tooru said as she and Momiji bounced to the front and led the others. I wanted to fall in step with Yuki but I knew I had to talk to Haru so I fell in step with him. What should I say? I don't think I should mention Rin.

"Haru-kun?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes" he said very calmly, it was like he was a completely different person to the 'him' I had experienced before.

"It's a nice day today, don't you think" I asked with a slight laugh.

"It's winter" he said expressionlessly.

"I like winter" I defended.

"Why"

"Because it's not too hot and there's Christmas"

"Rin likes winter too"

"Huh" I hadn't expected him to comment about Rin "Does she?"

"Well she used to"

"Do you like winter?"

"I don't mind"

I had a good idea. Haru seemed to care about Rin a lot what if he could heal her. "I'm having a party, wanna come" if I can get them to meet each other at the party.

"When is this party?"

"Next Sunday"

"Well I'm not doing anything, who else is coming?"

"Everyone" I shouted excitedly. He looked shocked but didn't say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have got so excited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you just arranged a party like that" my sick said to me exasperatedly.

"I only thought of it don't worry, I will sort it all I want you to do it make sure that Rin comes"

"Why?"

"I have a plan" I said tapping my nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday and I was so nervous what if my plan didn't work. It had to work, it was going to work, and I was going to make sure of that.

We were meeting at the station because no one knew where I lived. I had been sitting there for 15 minutes, I was meeting early with my sister but she was no where in site. Damn it I thought. Yoruko entered the station and I stood up. "Where have you been I meet up early with you so you can be late" I just manage to not shout.

"Sorry" she said grinning, "But I had a great idea, and I had to make a trip home before I came"

"What did you get?" I asked but then Yuki, Kyou and Tooru came and Yoruko refused to say anything till we got home. After another half an hour everybody had gathered with Arisa and Saki the last to come, apparently they had to get something as well. They conspired with Yoruko and I was coming increasingly suspicious.

I went over to talk to Haru who was with Momiji "Hey" I said

"Jaku-chan" Momiji exclaimed as he bounced around, "Do you want a lollie?" I took the lollie and wondered how Yoruko was getting Rin here. She had told me that Rin would be there but was not meeting up with us.

When we got home we found out that Yoruko had accidentally stumbled into Yuki's brother's shop and had got a lot of costumes and the party had turned into a costume party. Then we also found out she had been conspiring with Arisa and Saki and that they had accidentally stole liquor off of Shigure. So the party was now going to be a drunken fancy dress party.

We all got dressed, scared of Arisa's lead piping, but for some reason she let Yoruko slip of and leave us. Tooru came over looking really cute in a butterfly out fit. It was a green dress with butterflies all over it; it had a waistband and a square piece so that the sides were longer. Also she had very cute wings on her back that went well with the dress and she had some antennae on her head.

"Your outfits nice" she said to me, I was wearing a bunny outfit, and it was black with a pink fluffy tail fluff thing. I had big bunny ears and white cuffs and collar.

"Thanks" I said. "Do want a drink" I offered.

"Thanks but nothing alcoholic" she said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to spike you drink." She smiled embarrassedly. We drank some punch, which had been spiked by Yoruko before she left, I only realised when I tasted it but Tooru didn't realise because it weren't that strong. I looked over to Yuki who was wearing a prince suit that he had been forced into. He was with Haru who was wearing a pirate's outfit. Momiji had skipped of to terrorise Kyou. There were random other people dotted around the room from our class as well. Tooru it seemed was a light weight because she was giggling profusely and had got some more because she seemed to like it. "Erm" I had to get her away from the drink "Do you want to dance?"

"Yer okay" she said while laughing but I managed to work out what she said. Well actually I don't know what she said but I dragged her in the middle anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left Tooru to dance with Momiji and walked outside. I wonder where Yoruko is. I sat on the front steps for a while until I saw Yoruko and Rin and some other girl.

"Hey" I greeted.

"This is Souma Kagura, she insisted on coming when she heard that Kyou-kun was here"

"Nice outfit" I smirked "And I thought you had gotten out of changing by sneaking out"

"Like Uo-chan would let me get away with it" Yoruko was wearing a fairy outfit. She had a white dress with white wing and a wand with a star on the end, she looked quite ridiculous. Although I don't think she seemed to care. Kagura was dressed as a bear. She had some cute bear ears on her head and all in one baggy bear suit. Rin was a witch she wore a black shirt and top with a black robe to go over the top and a pointed hat with a big rim. It was hard to believe that Yuki's older brother made the outfit and I assumed that she had only agreed to wear the robe and hat but insisted with her own clothes underneath.

"Well let's go inside then" I said eager to put my plan to action, after all I had the two people I needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He, he, he, my scheming mind went as I thought that I would just let Haru do the work and save Rin. He could be her knight in shining armour or something like that, right?

I went through the plan in my head, first trick Rin to go into loft, and then lock her in get Haru to rescue her but accidentally get locked in too. Well I don't think they'll work out to get out anyway. Afterwards it will be up to Haru. Yay my plans so brilliant I cant believe I didn't think of it before.

Well, Haru seemed kind of easy to deal with in his chilled out state so I just left him for a moment, right now how to get Rin into loft, got it lets play hide and seek me and Rin will hide together, I leave Rin get Haru then let fate weave it's silvery thread.

I jumped on the table narrowly missing the punch and some party sausages (small sausages you cant eat cold, yay for cold food) "Let's play a game, now this is my party so I'm first to chose" I took a breath and everyone stared at me like they feared for my sanity. "Okay, the game is hide-and-seek alphabet pairs" everyone looked at me blankly. "God, does no one know how to play hide-and-seek" I cried exasperated like I hadn't just made up the pair bit on the spot. You have to pair up with a person who person is alphabetically next to yours" everyone was confused so I jumped off the table and lined everyone up alphabetically some of the pairs were, Arisa + Anita, Billy + Cameron, Deon + Haru, Kagura + Kelly, Kyou + Momiji, Saki +Tooru, Yoruko + Yuki and of course me and Rin, I mean Rin and I. Kagura screamed out in frustration she had been sure she would be with Kyou.

Arisa and Anita were up first cause they were A's "Come on" I said as I grabbed Rin's had dragged her up to the loft we sat I sat on one of the boxes. "Okay, we should split up because it would be harder to lose; we have to hide in the same room but not in the same part of the room right." Rin looked at me disgruntled but didn't say anything. "Okay you hide in the wardrobe and I will hide in that box thing unless you'll like to swap?" Rin nodded her head I got in the box and watch her get into the wardrobe; I waited for about a minute than snuck to the stairs I picked up the bowling ball. I looked around, oh yer I forgot that the others were hiding as well. What to do? What to do? Arisa walked down the hall. Shit. I quickly ducked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Billy and Cameron were sitting under the table. "A bit of an obvious hiding pace" I commented dryly. Why oh why couldn't it have been Deon and Haru.

"Well, we don't really know around the house and don't want to intrude into girl's room" explained Cameron.

"Whatever have you seen Haru?" They shook their heads. I walked out the kitchen and ran up the stair, hopefully Arisa and Anita had taken their looking to downstairs, had they even found anyone. They stepped out of my room and I quickly jumped in to the room next to me which was the bathroom. Momiji and a pissed off Kyou were in there.

"Why the hell did I get paired with him?" Kyou shouted.

"Shut up" I hissed "You don't want us to get found!"

"I don't care!"

"Have you seen Haru?" I rushed to get him to shut up.

"No" I walked out if the bathroom not very amused and quickly entered my room which they had searched so I figured they wouldn't search again. I also didn't expect anyone to be in there but there sitting on my bed was Saki and Tooru. "What are you doing in here, Arisa and Anita searched here just a minute ago."

"They didn't see us" I highly doubted that, they were not even hiding. "Yer, have you seen Haru?"

"No, we've been sitting here all along." Why the hell have I run into 8 people, well only talked to 6 and avoided the other 2 but I still hadn't met Haru which was sooo annoying. Where could he be the house wasn't that big and nobody had seen him or Deon. Actually I hadn't asked about Deon. I walked into Yoruko's room to find her and Yuki. She was sitting crossed legs on the bed and Yuki was sitting on a bean bag.

"Is it me or is no one hiding" I asked.

"Nobodies hiding" Yoruko said.

"Where's Haru then if no one's hiding?" I asked frustrated.

"Hiding from you" I glare. "Only joking, have you tried the bathroom?"

"Yes" I grinded out.

"The kitchen?"

"Yes"

"Your room"

"Yes" I was getting irritated now. "Look, I've walked into like everyone, do you know where he is or not"

"Not"

"So you didn't know in the first place"

"Not telling"

I just remembered that I had left Rin in the wardrobe. I had to speed things up. "I don't have time for this" I strode for the door and down the stairs right into Arisa and Anita.

"Found someone" Arisa called out.

"Who Haru?" I asked without looking at them.

"No" they looked confused.

"Well then I don't care"

"We found you" I gave them a death glare.

"Who wanted me?" Was that Haru?

"Haru, I saw a spider up in the loft in a wardrobe I was going to hide in can you go and check it out."

"Yer sure" we began to walk off.

"Wait, where are you two going? Where are your partners?"

"I'm here" stated Deon.

"Where's Rin?"

Damn my cover's blown. I grabbed Haru's arm and dragged him up to the loft, I pointed at the wardrobe and legged it, bowling ball and all. As soon as I got back down to the first floor I was faced with Deon and Arisa and Anita. "Okay partners have been swapped, I'm with Deon." I grabbed Deon's arm and dragged him down the stairs.

"Gave ended you two lost" Arisa said as she and Anita had followed us.

"The dame was getting boring anyway let's get everyone back to the front room; I know here most people are."

"You two have to do a forfeit" Arisa had a scheming expression on her face. I rounded up and got them in the front room well everyone except Rin, Haru, Kagura and Kimberly.

To the get the attention off Rin and Haru said loudly "Where's Kagura and Kimberly, let's hunt them down" surprisingly everyone listened and went on a girl hunt. I snuck up to the loft to see Haru and Rin trying to get out. As soon as Rin saw me she scowled.

"What are you up to?" She questioned angrily. "I'm going home, I did not come here to be left in a wardrobe"

And like that my brilliant plan shattered.

**End Note: **Well this ain't the last chapter before the epilogue because there are still little more loose ends to tie up. But next chapter **Plan B **will be the last, maybe. Well I hope this chapter was okay and it was longer and it had Rin and Haru. Damn Rin is so stubborn isn't she a stubborn little madam. Ha, ha, I spelt madam wrong and nearly wrote she was a madman. Thanks to my diligent reader who has been reviewing for every chapter **RinHaru4ever**. Oh year the loft idea is from 8 Simple Rules, how CJ doesn't weigh enough to make the steps go down, well nor do Rin nor Haru and they don't know it's about weight.


	8. Plan B

**Just One Little Push**

**Summary:** Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. So Petal's plan backfired what is she going to do now? Obviously go to plan B, whatever that is.

**Plan B**

Rin strode off down the stairs. I looked at her retreating back. Okay I admit I messed up my plan a bit but it wasn't that bad, was it? "Haru" I cried. He just looked at me confused.

"It's okay" startled I looked around to find Yuki. "I'll go to talk to her while you explain to Haru exactly what you explained to me, and maybe have some tea to calm yourself down" he walked down the stairs after Rin. Thank god Yuki was there with his calm collected self. I sighed.

"Come on then let's get some tea" Haru offered and we walked down to the kitchen. I busied myself with making the tea while Haru just sat on a stall peacefully. The tea was ready all too soon and I passed a cup to Haru before sipping at my own. Haru looked at me expectantly then asked "Why do you have such an interest in Rin?"

I took another sip then said "Well, I have t… th… this" I took a deep breath and continued "I have this gift and I saw Rin and I have to help her and I thought you were close to her so you could be her knight in shining armour" woops I wasn't meant to say that.

"You thought I could be what?"

"I thought you could help her" I look him in the eyes "You do want to help her, don't you" I pleaded.

Haru looked at me amused. Yuki walked in. "Rin's sitting on the front steps with Yoruko-san" I nodded and finished my tea and put it in the sink. Haru followed suit. "It's lucky that Rin gets along with your sister" I nodded again.

"So what is your gift?" Haru asked simply.

"Well, I see things that happen to people and I have to help them" this was getting easier to say every time; I think I could tell everyone now. Well not everyone but some more people. It was such a simple sentence but to me it had been such a big secret that I was too scared to let anyone find out about.

"And you saw Rin dr… you saw Rin, right?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to do to help her, what am I supposed to do?"

Yoruko entered. "Guess what?" we looked at her "I convinced Rin to stay over and I happened to have extra nightwear so we can have a sleepover" we all got into pyjamas. I think they were from Yuki's brother's shop because they were all animal suits a bit like Kagura's costume but with feet. Some people left like Kelly and Anita because they had promise to go to Anita's house or something and Billy, Cameron and some other boys refused to get into the suits because they were to girly and left as well. I was still a rabbit and Kagura was still a bear but Yuki was a lion, I suppose that was close to a prince because it was the king of the jungle. Saki was a black panther, still when forced to wear ridiculous suits she still wore black. Rin was a horse and Haru was a cow. Tooru was rat, Kyou was a cat, Momiji was a dog, Yoruko wore her own pyjamas and Arisa was a wearing a pair of my pyjamas. She had threatened us with her lead piping yet again, except for Saki and Tooru but Tooru liked the rat suit she thought it looked cute and Saki wasn't bothered because hers was black.

We brought loads of blankets down stairs and lay them out all over the floor, it took a while to get everyone spaces but Kagura made sure she was next to Kyou; Tooru was between Arisa and Saki. Yuki got on the sofa. Momiji was upset because he wanted to be next to Tooru but settled with top and tailing with Yuki on the sofa. Yoruko was between Rin and I and Haru was on Rin's other side. "Okay, lets play 'I never' but instead of using alcohol, we use the punch that I made" said Yoruko as she grinned at Saki and Arisa, I just turned over and went to sleep I was way tired.

Yoruko woke me up some time later "It's your turn"

"Erm," I said "I never cut my hair" everyone took a drink, seems like people like to cut their hair. Even Rin, she had hair all the way past her waist. "I need to pee" I stood up and left the room. I didn't feel so well. Rin followed me out.

"You're useless" she said. I stared. "You were meant to help me and you have done nothing but anger me. All I wanted was to save Haru and you couldn't even help me do that. You are meant to help me yet you know nothing about me. You know not what I want; you force yourself on me just to suffocate me. It was better before you stuck your nose in. I could cope then now, it's like I expected you to do something but you failed!" Rin was outraged. "You failed" she said louder then last time.

"I know" I squeaked "I'll make it better"

"Better! You can't you already failed" she looked at me with pure hatred. "You failed!" and louder "You failed!" and louder "You failed!" and louder still "You failed!" now 'You failed' was running around my head.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. But the words were now permanently in my head, echoing. "I'm sorry!" I cried out trying to get the voice to leave. "I'm Sorry!" I begged.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at her confused. "You were sleeping and mumbling then you just cried out 'I'm sorry' are you okay?" Yoruko looked worried. "Let's go make some tea" my throat was to dry to talk so I just nodded. Me and Yoruko got up and walked to the kitchen. "You lot keep playing" Yoruko called over her shoulder.

After Yoruko put on the kettle I asked "How long was I asleep?"

"Not that long actually. About 15 minutes before you started getting distressed.

"Rin told me I failed" I whispered so quietly that I was shocked Yoruko heard.

She looked at me concerned. "Stop beating yourself up, Rin is hard to help. She doesn't like to be a burden and goes out of her way to not get help. No one's perfect"

"She wanted my help in the dream"

"Was there anything else she said?"

"Erm, she wanted to save Haru, but I don't know why. My plan was for Haru to save her. I was supposed to help her not Haru"

"Maybe it was both of them"

"What do you mean?"

"What if their paths were intertwined? That means if you help one you have to incorporate the other. Maybe you have been looking at this all wrong."

"Even if I do try and help them together I still don't know what to do"

"Well think of something that would help them both at the same time. When a plan doesn't work you should always go to plan B. We should get back."

"What about the tea?" I had a sneaking suspicion that Yoruko was trying to avoid something.

"I don't feel like tea but feel free to have some if you ant the kettle just boiled." She began to leave the room.

"No, no, I'm just fine" I followed. Always go to plan B? What if you had no plan B? I bet Yoruko would say 'then make one'. Plan B has to incorporate Haru and Rin. Well Rin wants to help Haru and Haru wants to help Rin. I swear Yoruko would know what to do. Why isn't she telling me? I got back into bed and went to sleep; the others were now playing a new game.

I have to think of this plan quickly while Rin and Haru are still close to each other, so I have to act before they go home. If I get up earlier than everyone I can make plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning people were asleep like logs. I wondered what time they stayed up to. Tooru was awake. I saw her eye's flitter. I sat up "Tooru" I whispered. She started but sat up as well. "Want some tea?" she nodded and we both move silently to the kitchen. I boiled the kettle. When the tea was ready we sat at the table and drank silently.

"Jaku-chan" I looked up at her. "Do you want me to make everyone breakfast it's the least I can do for us all staying over last night."

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

"Okay" Tooru smiled and started getting food out the fridge. I got cooking pots and wooden spoons because I doubted Tooru knew where every thing was.

"How many are there of us?"

"Eleven" Tooru stated promptly. I dropped off the chair.

There was no way eleven people could fit around the table it was only meant for four.

"Don't worry. Us two can eat first then the next four to wake can eat next then the last five can eat, if they just squish a bit." Tooru and I ate as soon as the breakfast was ready. It was really nice: I hardly ever had cooked food for breakfast. Kyou walked in as we finished.

"I smelt food" he said simply. Tooru jumped up and filled a plate and set it down for Kyou.

"Is anyone else up?" I asked.

"No and damned Rat ain't a morning person he'll be the last up."

"Tooru's the Rat"

"What"

"Tooru's the Rat"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you blind. Tell me if her pyjamas don't look like a rat. Yuki's the lion." Momiji bounced into the room and Yoruko came in as well as Kagura.

"Why did you get up without me" Kagura said tiredly. (I am keeping her tired because I don't want her to wake up the rest of the house.)

Tooru got more food for Yoruko, Kagura and Momiji who sat at the table with Kyou. Kagura made sure she was next to Kyou. Tooru began washing up hers and my plate. I got a tea towel and help dry them. I felt awkward letting her do all the work.

Arisa and Saki walked in so Tooru filled up the just washed and dried plates. Arisa pushed Kyou out who had nearly finished and Tooru began to wash the plate. Kagura followed Kyou outside so Saki sat in Kagura's seat. I emptied the plat and gave it to Tooru who gave me Kyou plate which I dried.

Yoruko finished soon after and went upstairs to have a shower. Momiji finished and was bored because he usually hung around with Tooru who was washing dishes or with Haru who was sleeping. I passed there plates to Tooru and dried up Kagura's plate. Saki and Arisa finished at the same time and Tooru washed the plates while I dried. I had to get a new tea towel because the first was too wet now. Rin walked in and Tooru immediately gave her some food. She didn't want to eat in front of anyone so we all left. I went up to my room to find new clothes. I think Arisa, Saki, Tooru and Momiji went to sit on the front steps.

I pulled on some new clothes and saw my box of precious stuff. Then it hit me all I had to do was go to plan B. It wasn't actually a plan; it was just a different thing to go after. My sister was hinting something. I opened my precious possessions box. A few weeks ago, I had fallen out the tree and I couldn't remember that much, so I kept a box of objects that made me remember flashes of things.

_Plan B_

_When you are stuck you can rely on me,_

_I will give you a plan B._

_Just follow what I say,_

_I will give you an easy way:_

_Some scars run deep,_

_But they all heal in sleep,_

_In the morning it's a new day,_

_And time to go a new way._

_Don't be afraid to ask for help,_

_It's okay to be selfish._

Okay was it me or did that poem rhyme but not at the end. It didn't even make sense; it was like some little child made it up. So why does it feel so relevant so important. I walked down the stairs with the paper in hand. I hadn't worked out what it meant but I didn't want to miss Haru or Rin. Luckily Haru was still eating and Rin hadn't left. I sat down next to Haru who was opposite Rin. The last two lines must mean something more than the rest because it didn't rhyme for a reason. Our teacher always said that when the rhyme scheme was disrupted it was for a reason. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, it's okay to be selfish" I whispered to myself but Rin had ears like a horse and heard me.

"I don't need any help" she said, it sounded a bit defensive.

"Err, I was reading a poem I got" I said waving the paper into view.

"Let me see it" I passed it over somewhat reluctantly. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" Haru grabbed the paper to see what it said. He looked slightly amused.

"It's means that you must come out with me today. Forget about the things that happened before you slept and be selfish for a change. Come on get dressed" Haru said happily. He dragged Rin up and about half an hour later I saw the two head out the door.

"Bye" I called and waved.

"See Ya" Haru said smiling.

"Bye" Rin said uncertainly. The two walked off and Yoruko appeared behind me.

"Where are those two going?" she asked.

"I don't know you see that paper that I had in my pocket the day I fell out the tree?" Yoruko nodded looking startled. "Well I was reading it, then Rin and Haru read it then Haru dragged Rin off."

Yoruko smiled "You done it!" 'Done what?' I wondered but didn't have the chance to ask as Yoruko pull me up to her room. She rummaged in a cupboard that I had never seen before, and then pulled something out. She grabbed me and I instantly felt my self falling out of consciousness.

**End Note:** Well now the story is ended and all that is left is the epilogue **The Explanation**. Then I might do a sequel but I don't know I can't see the future, he, he, he. I pressed the wrong button and can now do double lines, woo. (It's a shame they don't work when you upload.) To **RinHaru4ever** I was gonna give a reason to why the characters all played the game willingly but then I realised I didn't have a reason so I'm just going to say that deep down inside every character felt like playing hide-and-seek. That's my excuse don't ask me again just encase it changes. The poem thing is true I think, our teacher kept telling us that when she was trying to teach us to analyse poems.


	9. The Explanation

**Just One Little Push**

**Summary:** Akito pushes Rin out the window and Haru pushes Petal out the window. It takes just one little push from someone to make you fall. Rin Haru, Spoilers and an Akito spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I only own Jakumoto Petal and her sister Jakumoto Yoruko. All is well that ends well right. So what was this story really about? This is when Yoruko give Petal a well deserved 'explanation'. Yoruko doesn't explain it that well but I think you can get the jis of what happened. Also it gives an incentive for a sequel.

**The Explanation**

"Petal, Petal"

"Huh, what happened?"

"We're back home"

"Yoruko?"

"Yes"

"Back home?"

"Come on we have to go, I will explain later" Yoruko helped me up. We were in the woods. She began to drag me along.

"How did we get here?" I was way confused, what the hell happened, how long had I been out for.

"I explain when we get away from here, we got back too early" okay Yoruko wasn't making any sense, where was we anyways? Yoruko kept pulling me along but didn't say anymore.

"Yoruko explain to me, what's happening! Where are we, where are we going and if we're early why are we rushing?" Yoruko didn't answer, I don't even think she heard because she was too busy mumbling to herself. We got out the woods and Yoruko continued to drag me down the street and then down another. After some time of walking we ended up at this weird looking fancy dress shop. As soon as we entered a girl in a maid's outfit and glasses bombarded us with how cute we were and soon we were wearing big frilly dresses. The style seemed familiar. "Oh my god! Are we at Yuki's brother's shop?" I asked shocked.

"Yer"

"What are we doing here?"

"It's the first place I could think of" Yoruko turned to the girl "Where's Aya-chan?" when the hell did Yoruko become so close to Aya-chan, I mean Yuki's older brother.

"He's gone out to get some flowers" she answered.

"Okay" Yoruko said inviting the girl to busy herself with what she was doing before we came. "By the way that's Mine-chan. That was close"

"What was close?" I asked confused, "Make some sense won't you".

"I got excited and thought we should leave straight away but we got here half an hour too early, that…"

"What are you talking about?" I think I was a bit rude cutting in and all but I was totally lost.

"Oh right, you don't remember, well let's start at the beginning. I'll try to explain everything I can okay?" I nodded confusedly. "Well something happened and suddenly we didn't exist."

I burst out laughing "You got to be kidding me"

"I'm not kidding. We didn't exist, our parents didn't recognise us, and they weren't even together. But for some reason we were still alive. We were given a second chance." Yoruko glance at me to make sure I understood then kept on talking. "I was given this clock by Hatori. You saw him in the main house."

I nodded "So when we where in the main house, you were given a clock"

"No, I had the clock already, that wasn't the first time I met Hatori. Hatori and I are similar so we can talk to each other even though he is dead." I fell of the sofa.

"Hatori-san is d…?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Yer, it was a long time ago. About 18 years ago."

"But we saw him" he was so sad then, but didn't let it show, being strong for everyone else now Yoruko's saying he's dead. The world is so cruel.

"We went back in time 20 years. We had to change the past to ensure a future with us. I'm the dragon just like Hatori was so he gave me a clock from his time and it allowed me to travel back to when he was alive and bring one passenger. I think it would be better if we explain later. How long have we been here?"

"About 15 minutes" what the hell is my sister a druggie? Because I swear she's been taking something.

"We can't go home yet because our other self's might be there. I think it would be easier to understand if we met mum and dad plus I want to make sure they know who we are" I just realised I didn't have a clue who mum and dad was. Yoruko and I had lived alone in that house. I don't ever remember seeing a parent about or even thinking about parents.

"Who are mum and dad?" I wanted to ask much more but all other words failed me.

"You'll see it's a surprise. But I've got to tell you something that's very important"

I looked at her incredulously "What's more important than knowing who my parents are?"

"Knowing ABOUT our parents and our family" I tried to butt in "Now let me talk. Our family is cursed with the different animals of the zodiac. I'm the dragon and can erase memories. Which I did to yours so you could carry out the task without…"

"You erased my memories" I stood up. This just was not fair she had no right. "You had no right"

"Just let me explain you're not being easy t…"

"Explain why you erased my…"

My voice was drowned out although I was shouting "Yoruko, Petal, so nice to see you in my shop and those dresses so exquisite!" the appearance momentary made me forgot that that I was angry but then it came back in full swing.

"SHE erased my memories" Ayame looked shock. Oh no what if he didn't know that she could do something like that?

"Yoru-chan, why did you do that?" Or maybe not.

"I was trying to explain."

"Well explain Yoru-chan" Ayame sat down next to me and put on a listening face.

"Well you shouldn't change the past if you have knowledge of the future. The first rule of going back in time is: Don't try and alter the future."

"But we went back in time to alter the future"

"But you didn't know you were altering the future. That's why I couldn't help you that much because I knew. It was hard not to..."

"This don't make any sense"

"Let's go home I'll explain to you later"

"I agree whole heartily. I want to see mum and dad"

"Anyways before we go you are the rooster. You can't hug boys or you'll turn into it."

"I hugged Yuki"

"He is the Rat. It doesn't matter if they are part of the zodiac." I got up and began to leave the shop.

"Well come on then. I don't know where we live. And don't think I'm not angry anymore I'm just anxious to see our parents. Bye Ayame."

"Bye. Come back to the shop some other time." Was Ayame even listening? He said nothing about the time travel. We walked along in silence. I didn't want to talk and I suspected that Yoruko was trying to stay out of my bad books although she already landed herself in them.

We walked into the Souma compound. "What are we doing here?"

"We're Souma not Jakumoto that's just a made up name" we walked around for ages. I was beginning to think that Yoruko was lost until we stopped at a house and went inside. "Mum, Dad?" Yoruko called uncertainly as we entered.

Rin came into view but she was a lot older and her hair was short. It was a total surprise. "Where have you to been. Haru and I have been worried." I burst into tears and rushed into Rin's arms. I was speechless. Rin and Haru were our parents. That was such a shock.

"Where's dad?" Yoruko asked.

"He's out looking for you two. You two have been missing for three days, where have you been?"

I turned to Yoruko "I thought we were early" she shrugged guiltily. I turned back to Rin; it seemed strange to call her mum. "Mum, Yoruko erased my memories"

Rin looked shocked then it turned into anger. "I thought that when Akito died all this nonsense would stop. Yoruko you are grounded for as long as I say. No TV, Music, Phone, whatever. Go to your room." Yoruko stamped up the stairs and Rin led me into the front room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just angry" at that moment Haru walked in, when he saw me relief swept all over his face. "They're fine, I punished Yoruko, I think I over reacted a little bit because of the shock, I should go and talk to her." Mum turned back to me. "Talk to daddy for a while, K" then she strode out the room and upstairs.

"Daddy!" I ran to Haru and gave him big hug.

"So you were at Ayame's store. Didn't think to look there" the last bit was directed more to himself.

"What do you mean?" why does nothing make sense anymore?!

"Well, why are you wearing THAT!" I looked down at myself. Oh my god, I walked around in one of Ayame's crazy creations.

"I'm going up stairs to get dress." Had to get out of hideous clothes right now! Wait I don't know where my room is.

"Are you okay? You look a bit baffled." Before I could answer, Rin, I mean mum and Yoruko came down the stairs.

"We have to talk, Yoruko has just explained to me where you were and I want to hear your input too." Rin had become a stern mother who wanted to get to the bottom of things before anyone could get hurt. Just like her, she was still stubborn but now she would let people get closer, she wasn't an outsider anymore.

"I have no idea what happened before we travelled back in time. But I remember you two younger."

"I think I remember you. You were the girl who had the fancy dress party; you even managed to get Rin to co-operate." Haru said laughing lightly.

"Actually Yoruko got Rin to co-operate. Rin and I didn't get off to a good start when we met."

"I remember the party, but I don't remember ever seeing you two after that." Rin added bemusedly.

"Hatori erased your memories after we left." Yoruko stated matter-of-factly. "He must have just left the party ones because he thought it wouldn't hurt. Just be like a dream that everyone seemed to have"

I yawned loudly, "I feel a bit tired"

"Come on darling let's get you to bed" Rin cooed so un-Rin like.

"Rin you love to molly-coddle Petal too much" Haru joked. Rin took me to my room and after many insistences that I was fine she left. I lay down on my bed still wearing Ayame's creation, maybe it was growing on me.

It was nice to be back on my own bed. I never noticed it before because I had forgotten but somewhere deep down I missed my own bed. All this was sooo strange, I had just got to know Haru and Rin as my age and now finding them as parents was really weird and wonderful. Haru, I mean dad. I wonder if they'll get insulted if I forget to call them mum and dad once in a while. Anyway dad was so was so calm and always smiling, he had a calming presence, it was crazy. Before he had been laid back but there was always an element of sadness, he has lost the things that used to haunt him. And mum had changed a lot she is happier, not so isolated. What she used to be is now shadows.

I rose from my bed, I had to talk Yoruko, for some reason I wasn't angry anymore I just wanted to know what my childhood had been like. Before it was like I fell out a tree, I'll remember in my own time, I wasn't much bothered; I was too busy concentrating on Rin. Now I wanted to know everything.

I tipped my head passed Yoruko's door it was the one adjacent to mine. "Yoruko" she looked up and motioned me to come in. "Is there anyway, that I could remember?"

"I don't know I'm sorry I don't think so. Dragons can only erase memories nothing else." I was afraid she was going to say this. "I could do my best to tell you all the things that happened. I'm so sorry it was the only option, if we wanted to exist."

"It's okay." When the hell did I become so forgiving? "Just tell me about mum and dad. About all the thing's that happened."

"Okay. Well there was this one time when you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rin came back downstairs Yoruko made her excuses and went to her room. Rin glanced at Haru and sighed. Was it really true that those two had gone back in time? She did see them at the party but she couldn't really remember them. Haru seeming to read her mind said comfortingly "Don't worry, they're both all right, let's just let them off this once" he grinned wickedly "I think you need something to sooth your nerves" he pulled her down on the sofa and began to kiss her passionately. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close.

Pushing away slightly Rin whispered "What if they see us?"

"They're not gonna come down for a while, its okay" he reassured before pressing he's lips to hers and silencing her before she could reply. He wove his fingers through her short hair remembering a time that it had been so long. After Akito cut it, she never let it grow again. It was a shame, her hair used to be so beautiful, now it was just normal all ferocity lost. Rin began to relax and leaned back on the sofa, Haru leaned down on top of her kissing a trail down her neck. It was so good not to worry about the kid's now they were back, just to let go, just to… "Mum, Dad"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruko remembering something rushed into a box and pulled out something wrapped in ornate material. "We have to give this to mum and dad, it's they're anniversary today." We rushed downstairs. I couldn't believe that mum and dad forgot about their anniversary, probably worrying about us too much. All these thoughts couldn't have prepared me for the site that greeted us as we got to the front room. It was not something that anyone wanted to see their parents doing. Yoruko drop the thing she was holding while I gasped out "Mum, Dad" horrified.

Rin and Haru looked up guiltily.

Owari

**End Note:** I had a great idea for the ending kind of. I just thought of it a few chapters back because I got lost and was trying to find out where the story was going. Kinda like back to the future really, oh well not exactly the same. Never got that title how can you go backwards into the future and they only went to the future once, I think. It's so sad to say bye to my first fanfic. Thanks sooo much to **RinHaru4ever**. She was very supportive of my first fanfic and gave me the courage to keep writing until the story was finished. Sobs "Ja Nee!" The sequal is called The Cat House


End file.
